


Tis' The Season~

by WhisperingKage



Category: Big Bang Theory, Glee, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, crossovers - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, F/M, Humor, Oneshot, Requests, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-19 15:52:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingKage/pseuds/WhisperingKage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small little series where I try to grant your pairing wishes by doing a drabble or oneshot of what you want! I will try my best to grant your X Mas paring wishes! Kagome centered requests only please and prompts are happily welcomed!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kage sighed her breath fogging up the window, her eyes were trained on the softly falling snow. It was a site to see but damn if the chill in the air didn't dampen it.

"Stupid cold." With a huff she turned from the window shivering as she snuggled under her blankets even more. At her feet was her cat, Kiki, curled up in a warm fuzzy ball.

Kage rolled her shoulders and cracked her knuckles as she settled in on her computer chair. Dark brown eyes looked over the various requests for pairings and sighed.

Work had taken over her life and winter had sapped her drive to do _anything_ yet she still wanted to make her readers happy. Plus it was the Holiday season so she should at least try....

"Damnit." She felt horrid coasting on back logged work but oh well at least she was trying.

She blinked as the TV caught her attention. On the screen was a promo for some fluffy heartwarming TV show on ABC.

"Happy Holidays...Hmmm...." She grinned as an idea hit her.

"A drabble series!" She giggled as she moved about in her chair happily, okay so another series wasn't the best idea but hey! It might get her out of her rut plus she could make some people happy!

She paused as she felt her cat gave her a glare and promptly returned it.

“Hush up and keep my feet warm.” Kiki merely rolled her eyes and curled up into a bigger ball of fur fully intent on ignoring her fur warmer.

“Well I hope people have some good requests! I want to break through his damn blockage!” She grinned happily as she hit the submit new story button.


	2. Glee: Noah "Puck" Puckerman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Sable~ Hope you like it babe. X3

**Male: Noah Puckerman**

**Series: Glee**

* * *

 

Bright blue eyes gazed shyly at the teenager as he swaggered his way towards her. Her arms readjusted around her books hugging them closer to her as his dark brown eyes met hers. She quickly looked away a light blush on her cheeks.

Her friend sighed from next to her as she shut her locker with a semi loud bang. “He’s back…” She shook her head as she leaned on the locker behind her settling in to watch the show.

Kagome’s blush deepened as he stalked over to them, his hands shoved in his letter man jacket. The packed hallway made room for him, his bad boy reputation still clinging to him despite being in the Glee club.

 _“Hush!”_ She hissed out the word as she shifted her feet, trying oh so hard to fight down the school girl blush that had taken over her cheeks. In all honesty she had not expected to gain the attention of the school’s bad boy.

She had moved over to the States to stay with a host family, part of an abroad program. One that would look good on both her college résumé as well as her host sister’s.  After the whole Jewel fiasco she had moved on into high school and had entered a program in hopes of salvaging her horrid academic record.

She had been accepted and was now focusing on her life in the here and now.

And right now the self proclaimed ‘Puckzilla’ was leaning over her one arm braced above her head as he grinned down at her.

“Hey Ka-go-me.” The way he drew out her name sent small shivers down her spine, she repressed them.

“Hey Puckerman.” Her host sister let out a small huff not liking to be ignored, it wasn’t that she was being catty it was just how she was. She _hated_ being ignored.

“Noah.” Puck sent her a smile in greeting.

“Rachel.” He turned back to Kagome, giving her a small wink.

“So want to be my partner for this week’s ballads?” Yes, she had been roped into the Glee club because of her host sister and while she wasn’t the best signer she was still good enough. She had been in her old school choir back in Japan.

Rachel rolled her eyes at Puck’s lame excuse at hitting on her host sister yet hid a smile as she grabbed Kagome’s hand and pulled her past the self proclaimed bad boy.

“I already called dibs! You’re stuck with Finn!” Both females giggled as they ran towards their next class leaving behind a stunned  Puck.

“Did I just get cocked blocked by Rachel Berry?” He merely shook his head and laughed to himself. He would get Kagome one way or another it just made it more fun that Rachel was making it hard. While their relationship had never panned out he knew she only wanted him to be happy and vice versa and she did take the host sister role far too literally.

Like the first time he had tried to hit on Kagome, with the old “My name’s Puck and I’m here to fu-” Rachel had smacked him upside the head before he could finish it and dragged her blushing host sister after her.

It was after that little fiasco that he had really gotten serious in his pursuit of Kagome, it just seemed he would have to get through half the Glee club just to get one date.

Well it would be worth it. 


	3. Big Bang Theory: Sheldon Cooper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For LittleMeep, I hope you enjoy it!

 

**Male:  Sheldon Cooper**

**Series: Big Bang Theory**

* * *

She knew her eyebrow was twitching in annoyance, yet she still forced the smile to remain on her face. Oh lord how she just wanted to-to beat him!!

“Dr. Cooper, please…” She was border line pleading with him, almost ready to just beg him to do his job.  So what if she had called Batman a Marvel super hero? She wasn’t a big buff on comics and what not. What with, you know ,saving the world…and stuff.

Not like she could tell anyone about that.

Not without being thrown into an insane asylum…

“Not until you grasp the severity of the situation…saying that Batman is from Marvel is like saying…that Anime is just a cartoon!!” It semi amused her how seriously he took his comics, it was kind of cute.

When it wasn’t her on the end of a rant…she had less than an hour to get him to finish his work. She had been appointed his assistant, aka babysitter, only two months ago and she was sure she already had gray hairs!

“Look, if you finish your work then I’ll go see the Batman trilogy with you tonight, promise.”   He had been telling her that she _needed_ to go see it yet she had put it off. What was the point of watching a pretend hero save the world when she and he friends had done it in real life?

But if it would get him to do his job and save her a bitching form her boss she was all for it.

She ignored the satisfied if not cocky smirk he shot her and shook his out stretched hand.

“Deal, now hand me that file please.” He pointed at a stack of papers. She resisted the urge to huff at him, knowing that he was gloating for getting her to agree to go to the movies with him.

“Here.” She handed it to him and watched as he flipped it open and signed a few things before handing it back to her.

“All done.” She wanted to smack the smile off of his face! All he had to do was sign off on the- and he-!

 _“I hate you.”_ Her voice was a low hiss and he merely hmmed as he gathered his things. He knew she didn’t hate him, he didn’t think she was physically able to hate someone. A theory he would one day test out. Yet she was so vocal about her emotions that he often poked at her just to get a reaction.

He loved the way she reacted. The way she would huff at him, her eyes darkening a shade as her adrenaline took over making her cheeks flush and her breathing quicken.

It was addicting.

“We both know you don’t.” He stated it as a fact and she glared at him. Her fingers curling in the paper as she bit her lip and stormed out of the room to go turn the papers in to her boss.

She didn’t get paid enough…


	4. Bleach: Dark Ichigo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Joker2113, hope you like it! I tired my best its been a while since I did a Bleach/InuYasha. DX

**Male: Dark Ichigo**

**Series: Bleach**

* * *

 

Black inky hair spread over a light blue comforter, a shapely female body wrapped in a white tank top and dark blue boxers was pinned to the bed.

Startled blue eyes gazed up at the male pinning her to the bed.

“I-Ichigo…” She gulped as a leer spread over his face. Dark yellow and black eyes, normally pools of brown, which were usually so full of cheer and love when gazing at her had glazed over by something darker…

Primal.

Orange hair had turned stark white.

Tanned skin had paled in color, almost like it had drained from him as the very air around them seemed to chill.

“Hello Ka-go-me.” His voice was a low sensual whisper, hiding the ruefulness in his eyes as a sadistic grin warped over the face of the man she knew and loved.

He was taunting her.

This side of Ichigo, his hollow side, had broken out before and normally he would taunt her and then retreat into the deeper parts of Ichigo and watch him lament over losing control.

He hated losing control even more so when it involved her.

He would push her away, try to distance himself.

She would not have it. Not this time.

Dark blue eyes hardened as they glared up at the haughty male.

“Get off of me.” A cocky chuckle met her statement as he settled on top of her, clad in nothing more than a pair of boxers and crisp white bandages. She had just fished wrapping his wounds when dark Ichigo had taken over, using Ichigo’s physical pain as a hold to grab onto and seize control.

Coward.

Pale fingers tipped in black played with a silken lock of raven hair.

“I like it here…” As if to emphasize it he pressed himself into her even more making her blush as his awakening desire pressed into her thigh.

“H-hentai!!” She tried to melt into the mattress to no avail. He merely chuckled and kissed her racing pulse before licking his way up it to her ear.

“While the king is away I will play.” He chuckled into her ear before nipping it making her yelp. He soothed it with a lick of his tongue enjoying the way she responded. Her body shivered in pleasure as she tried to hold still. She was holding herself back, after all no matter how familiar the body on top of her felt, how welcoming his warmth was on top of her and the way his scent washed over her…

This wasn’t Ichigo.

Yes, it was a part of him but it wasn’t _her_ Ichigo.

As if sensing her thoughts he nuzzled her neck his breath puffing out over the shell of her ear. And gave a dark chuckle.

“Long live the king.” With that he slammed his lips over hers and grinned into the kiss as she gasped. White locks darkened in color and once again Ichigo was in control of his body.

He pulled away from the kiss and bit his lip so hard he drew blood.

“Damnit!” His fist slammed into the bedroom wall leaving a small dent. She was at his side in an instant her small hand curling over his larger shaking one. She knew he felt bad, horrid, for losing control but it wasn’t his fault.

“Shhh.” She pressed a kiss to his sweating forehead and entwined her fingers with his still shaking ones. She knew he would try and pull away, to distance herself.

To keep her safe from himself.

She wouldn’t allow it. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close whispering soothing words of love and devotion. He merely sat there and cursed his inner self. It wanted to reach out and taint everything he held dear. To tear it apart and leave him with nothing.

He would rather die than let that part of him hurt Kagome.

He needed to find away to control this darker side of him, it was gaining more ground and he feared that one day he wouldn’t be able to take back his own body.

It was time to seek out help… 


	5. Supernatural: Castiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For: Sin_Of_The_Fallen
> 
> Hope you enjoy it, still haven’t gotten to meet him yet. Yeah, I’m lazy still on season three. DX

**  
Male: Castiel**

**Series: Supernatural**

* * *

Black inky hair fell in naturally curly locks to rest above a small petit back, exposed via the low back cut of her dress. It stood out against her pale skin which was wrapped in red.

She was dressed like sin.  
  
So sensual.  
  
So...pure.  
  
It defied her very being.  
  
She was a demon, the polar opposite of him, an angel.  
  
Evil in a form. The body she inhabited wasn’t her own yet it was....  
  
Never before had he been this confused. He was a warrior of God, he was supposed to smite the evil that preyed on the weak.  
  
Yet as he gazed into those pools of blue outlined in black he couldn’t...  
  
He didn’t want to hurt her.  
  
“Castiel...” Her voice was low and sensual and he found himself moving to stand by her side and nuzzled the inside of her palm as she cupped his cheek. Her touch sent sparks down his spine.  
  
She used to be a miko...until she had merged with the most vile demon the feudal era had ever seen. Now she was more...she was tainted.  
  
God had turned his back on her but he could not. Would not.  
  
“Kagome.” The strain in his voice was easy to pick up. He was stuck between his god and the woman he loved.  
  
“Shhh...” She pulled him into her arms and held him, his pure powers ate at her own tainted ones. It hurt but oh so good.  
  
“It’s okay, we’ll be okay.” They both knew it was a lie, good and evil could never be together. Yet it was a sweet dream they didn’t want to wake up from.  
  
An angel and a demon falling in love, so cliche...just like Romeo and Juliet...yet they woud try to fight the odds.


	6. Marvels Avengers: Steve Rogers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Uchiha Bitch, hope you like it. I tried my best. Happy be lated birthday Wifey!

**Male: Steve Rogers**

**Series: (Post) Marvels The Avengers (Movie)**

* * *

 

After everything that had happened, and the world knew about him and his fellow avengers he was used to the ‘groupies’.

They would swarm him where ever he went. Screaming and pinning for his attention. He could no longer work out in his favorite gym, once they found the location of it they swarmed there.

Tony found it hilarious, and often told him to take advantage of his ‘groupies’. He would never! He was a gentleman and would never use their gratefulness as a way to ‘get in their pants’. His mother had raised him better than that.

As it was he was sure his mother was looking down fondly at him, no doubt smiling, as he hid behind a wall.

Here he was, Captain America, hiding from a horde of girls.

If only Buck could see him now.

Then again this group was far scarier then any he had ever encountered. They called themselves ‘fangirls’. A more evolved form of groupies and were only found in Japan.

He had been dragged along by Tony to ‘see the sights’, he should have known the man had an ulterior motive.

 _“I think he ran that way!!”_ The girlish high pitched voice sent shivers down his spine. He didn’t understand Japanese but he didn’t need to in order to know that he needed to get the hell out of dodge.

With stealth that came only with being one of America’s finest he was on his way to find a new hiding spot. Using his superior human abilities to sprint up a long flight of stairs like it was nothing.

Hoping that they would put some distance between him and the…horde.

He looked around the shrine and smiled as a feeling of calm settled over him. He had wanted to visit one for a while but Tony was always too busy and honestly he didn’t think the man would even be able to step foot on holy ground.

Without causing all hell to break loose or a scandal.

“Hello.” The voice was light and musical and he turned on his heel to face the speaker.

There stood a small female dressed as a shire maiden. She only came up to his shoulders, so tiny and petit, her hair was black as night and fell to rest above her mid back, and her eyes.

They were the most startling blue he had ever seen.

“H-Hello.” A light blush crept up on his cheeks as he shifted around feeling like a teenager.

The woman smiled at him, her small hands wrapping around the bamboo shaft of her broom, leaing on it lightly.

“Would you like a tour?” He nodded eagerly.

"That would be nice miss…” He trailed off waiting for her to fill in the blanks, glad she spoke English.

“Kagome, Kagome Higurashi. Welcome to Sunset Shrine, Mr. Rogers.” He stiffened as she gave him a knowing smile, honestly half the world knew his real name so it wasn’t a shock to hear a stranger call him that.

He just hopped she wasn’t a ‘fangirl’.

His worries disappeared as she turned from him and began leading him towards a large tree, treating him like any other person who came to her for a tour.

“This is the God Tree; it has witnessed many things…” He smiled, his hands in his pockets, as he listened to her voice and was told a tale of love, adventure and betrayal.

His eyes never leaving her form.


	7. Bleach: Orihime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Joker2113, I hope you like it dear and yes there can be yuri requests as well as threesomes and more! So long as they involve Kagome. Also this was all typed and posted with my iPad, my Xmas gift to myself, so please excuse any and all errors since I'm still getting the hang of it!  
> <3 Kage

**Female:Orihime**

**Series: Bleach**

* * *

 

Kagome sighed running pale calloused fingers through inky black hair. Today had been a real day and a half and she couldn't wait to get home. She shivered as the wind blew, it's cold butting into her skin.

 It was winter now and even though she was bundled up, a black jacket and black thermal leggings under a dark blue skirt, the temperature was still a little above freezing and dropping.

Her breath came out in puffs of steam as she burrowed her hands into the warm depths of her pockets. She knew her cheeks were flushed and her ears red. Around her neck was a light blue knitted scarf and on her head was a matching blue hat.

 A gift from her brother, sadly they did little against the cold winter night.

"Brr....I can't wait to get home, stupid night shift." She hated closing at work, the small shop she worked at closed at nine and then it usually took an hour and a half to clean up.

Damn lazy people making a mess then leaving, jerks.

Retail had made her dislike humanity, it was a sad truth but a truth none the less.

Thank god she was off for the rest of the weekend, she could focus on her studies. Here she was nineteen and still a sophomore in high school, yeah. Saving the world didn't count as extra credit.

A frown marred her pink lips as she brooded, everyone had left her behind. Moving on with their lives, she to was moving on. Well trying to. Her Feudal adventure was over and her fairy tail done. Sadly there was no happily ever after for her, but she had come to terms with that.

With a grain of salt that was.

"Kagome!" She paused as her name was yelled out and turned on her heels wondering who would be out so late. 

A smile bloomed on her face as she caught site of a person running up to her, a fellow classmate and while younger then her by three years she was still a dear friend.

 "Orihime, what are you doing out here so late and all alone?!" While she loved the orange haired girl there was no denying she was a bit of a ditz, and far to trusting. 

Plus with her rocking body she knew people would be hard pressed to not try and pick her up, despite the school uniform she wore. 

The streets of town were not as safe as they had used to be.

Not anymore. 

Orihime smiled as she matched Kagome's stride, her hands behind her back as she walked along side her. Her ample chest was only made that much more noticeable, straining against the fabric of her tan knee length jacket.

Kagome flushed as she tore her eyes away from the sight, odd feelings rising inside of her.

Feelings that only a certain haired half demon had stirred in her before.

 Oblivious to her friends tense posture she latched on to her arm and hugged it to her ample chest a bright innocent smile on her face.

"Don't you remember? We're having a sleepover at your house!" She giggled happily, glad to finally have some girl time with the older female. Between her work and studies she hadn't been able to see much of her and had been looking forward to their girl time all week. 

Kagome blushed but nodded, vaguely recalling a pinky promise to hang out on Friday and well, it _was_ Friday.

"Oh yeah," she paused looking down at the shorter girl."Where's your stuff?" 

Orihime beamed up at her entwining their fingers. "At your place silly, I just came to meet you half way. It's not safe for a pretty girl to walk around alone at night."

 A light flush dusted Kagome's cheeks and she smiled. "We'll thanks, my hero." Both girls giggled at the statement as they began to ascend the many stairs that lead to the sunset shrine, both happy to be with the other female.

 


End file.
